warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vectis
| introduced = Update 10.6 | notes = }} The Vectis is a high powered, single-shot, breech-loading sniper rifle. Its single shot behavior provides a bolt-action feel. With significantly less zoom compared to other sniper rifles, it is much better suited for the medium range combat that occurs within the game. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all hitscan sniper rifles. *Tied with the Snipetron Vandal and Lanka for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Has a magazine size of one round, perfect candidate for Primed Chamber and/or Charged Chamber. *High crit chance. *High status chance. *Fast reload speed. *Pinpoint accuracy while aiming, shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Low zoom ideal for mid-range shooting. *Good ammo economy. Disadvantages: *Slow Fire Rate. *Has a magazine size of one round, meaning it has to reload after every shot. Tips *Equipping Charged Chamber and/or Primed Chamber will give you a bonus damage on every shot, since technically every round is the first of the single-round magazine. *Since you will have to reload after every shot (or every 2 shots if using Wildfire and Magazine Warp), improving the reload speed will be of more use than fire rate. *A magazine size of 2 can be reached by equipping both a max rank Wildfire and a max rank Magazine Warp. *Adding Punch Through mods like Shred and Metal Auger allows the Vectis to provide significant crowd control against enemies in a line. *Due to the Vectis' single-shot firing mechanism, Heavy Caliber can be equipped with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy. Heavy Caliber will affect the trajectory of additional bullets created by Split Chamber however. *The Vectis automatically reloads once the weapon finishes its recoil animation. However pressing the reload key immediately after each shot can start the reload early. With practice, this method can shorten the downtime between shots significantly. *The Vectis shines when used in larger, more open maps where the player can position themselves into spots with a good overview. Notes *Due to the Vectis having the lowest zoom of any sniper rifle, the use of Eagle Eye is recommended for long range combat. *Unlike the Lanka or the Vulkar, the Vectis can reload while zoomed in, allowing for continuous shots without having to re-sight the target. *The Vectis has to reload after each shot, which resembles the way a bolt-action sniper rifle works in other shooters. Bugs *The Vectis will have 30 rounds of Max Ammo instead of 72 when the Castanas or the Angstrum are equipped in the secondary-slot. This might be because they both draw from the same sniper ammo pool, and the above weapons have an ammo capacity of 30. Trivia *Vectis is one of only two sniper rifles accessible via the Market (the other being the Vulkar). *Despite the fact that this came in last place in the Primary Weapon Content Development poll held in the Design Council, it has come out before the Tigris, which had come in second place (the Soma was the primary weapon that came in first place in that poll). *There is some contention in regards to how the Vectis' action works, but it appears to be classifiable as a breech-loading, single-shot rifle. **The weapon apparently fires caseless rounds. *When reloading, the Tenno appears to insert something (likely a new round) into the receiver of the Vectis. The rear portion of the upper assembly appears to automatically rise after firing. The Tenno will smack this assembly down after loading the round. *The series of hoops along the top of the rifle are a sighting system, but how it works is not obvious, suggesting a sensor and neural link is used to provide zoom. *The Vectis is the first true Tenno-made sniper rifle, the others being made by either the Corpus or the Grineer. *Vectis is Latin for "Bar" or "Pole", referring to a locking bar (or bolt), a leveraging bar such as a Crowbar, or possibly referring to a carrying pole. Media 2013-11-01_00001.jpg|Warframe Vectis Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-11-95.png vectisdarthmufin.png 2013-11-17_00006.jpg|The insanely high crit damage capabilities of the Vectis, achieved with a pure crit build and a Banshee with Blind Rage + Focus. Go to full size view (345,500 damage on a single hit) Vectis Forest Camo Default.png|Vectis Forest Camo Default Vectis Colour Customization - Copy.png|Vectis Colour Customization Warframe Vectis Sniper Rifle Gameplay Warframe Vectis A Gay Guy Reviews Vectis, The Skull Crusher Warframe Vectis Speed Test (Mod Comparison) Warframe Vectis Buff Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.2.0 Skins GrineerForestVectis.png|Forest Camo Skin SharpshooterVectis.png|Sharpshooter Skin SilfererVectis.png|Silferer Skin de:Vectis fr:Vectis Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons